ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Saotome Haidate
The rumor-mill from what I have heard says that if you counter based on this set of pants, you will lose your third eye regardless of seigan. Does anyone have any experience that would confirm this? --FFXI-Kattrina 10:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I will claim that is false. I wear these pants a lot when levelling my NPC and soloing, and I see a significant boost to my counter rate, but my third eye does not last any shorter. That said these pants do not make third eye last any longer. You can still get the crappy ones that vanish after one anticipate or counter, and the sweet ones that counter or anticipate 8+ times. --Yoteo i have deleted the "25% counter rate" claim. please do not revert it without linking to a test; this site is not for starting rumors or making things up. before seigan, these added a chance to counter to third eye. now, no one knows what they do (despite any increased counter rate anyone "notices"). --Bowser 22:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I just went out and came up with the following numbers. I break my findings into two different sets. First, I wanted to confirm or deny that counter seemed to have anything to do with third eye ending. I logged 36 "Kattrina anticipates the attack." I logged 13 "The Robber Crab's attack is countered by Kattrina." While of those 13 counters, only 6 of them caused the loss of the Third Eye effect. Since I understand the current counter rate on Seigan is somewhere in the area of 2~5%, I would say this loads the equasion sufficiently that I don't think its chance that the Third Eye didn't click off those other 7 times. As far as the rest, I continued to fight the crabs, logging another 53 Anticipates and another 19 Counters bringing the total to 87 and 32 or 32/119 which is 27%. I think its fairly safe to say that this functions as previously stated. --FFXI-Kattrina 10:07, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Other notes: Tested versus EP & DC Robber Crabs. SAM/DNC using nothing particularly outstanding: Turban, Hauby, H-Kote, Saotome Haidate, Saotome Sune-ate, Victory Rings, Amemet +1, Chiv Chain, Potent belt, spike earrings. : I'm not sure where you get the figure that Counter under Seigan is only 2-5%, because it definitely seems more than that. You're saying, at best, that you counter once every 20-50 anticipates? Looking at some of my WAR/SAM parses via DirectParse(newest version displays Seigan Counter/Counter+Anticipates) I see the following counter rates: 17.6%, 12.5%, 16.67%, 16.5%, 16.56% which are all significantly higher than the aforementioned rate. --Releena 05:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I definatly don't know what the cold facts, and statisitcs are, but I've been a main job samurai for a long, long time. And I can say without a doubt that useing seigan + third eye alone, gives you a fair chance to counter, the Third Eye page currently says it's around 15% which seems believable. It also says that wearing the Saotome Haidate gives a 25% counter rate, now if this is a complete total with Seigan + Third Eye + wearing Saotome Haidate, I do not know, but it seems likely. I know wearing these and using seigan and third eye gives you a, damn good enough counter rate, to where you should definatly wear them when your tanking. It's a very good idea to put them into your Seigan macro, and then your usual pants, be them biako, usu, or w/e into your Hasso macro. A good sam swaps between Hasso and Seigan depending on the situation. -Dakuu Phoenix, 1-31-2010 9:59am Does the pants need to remain on for the augment to take effect or can I cast Third Eye and switch pants? --Obidon 2010-07-08